


Dragons and Swear Jars

by quartermile



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Dreams, Bedtime Stories, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Swear jar, jarvis is the best baby monitor, sort of, steve and bucky make the best daddies, wade's last name isn't wilson in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in the Barnes-Rogers household where Wade has a bad dream and daddies Steve and Bucky are to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons and Swear Jars

A loud scream shatters the silence of the Barnes-Rogers floor of the Avengers Tower. Steve bolts upright, the blankets falling to his lap and Bucky rockets to his feet, defensive stance already aquired as his eyes shoot to the doorway, mentally calculating the time it'll take to get to their sons room.

"Jarvis!" Steve demands, swinging his feet over the side of the bed as he gets his to feet. Not more than a few seconds have passed.

"It seems young Mr. Wade has had a nightmare," Jarvis' cool voice replies, lowered in volume in the night air.

At just that moment, the small voice cuts through the room, "Daddy!! Papa!!"

Bucky relaxes and immediately stashes away his weapons that he keeps with Steve's shield for missions, following right behind Steve as they hurry out to their son's room.

"Wade, hey sweetheart," Steve says, voice softening as he moves to the side of the bed where there's a Wade sized lump under the covers, curled up at the pillows. He gently pulls the covers back just as Wade lurches up and wraps his arms around Steve's neck.

"Hey, what's the matter, little soldier?" Bucky asks softly and he lowers himself onto the other side of the bed slowly so he doesn't startle the frightened child.

"The m-mo'ster's gonna ge' me!" he wails from the broad chest he's currently got his face buried in.

"Baby, no monster is going to touch you," Bucky soothes, resting a hand on his small back and rubbing soothing circles. He and Steve exchange a look of wishing they could tell the boy monsters don't exist. But unfortunately in their line of work, they know that to be untrue.

At the very least, they can protect their son from the evils of the world.

One small arm moves from Steve to stretch around Bucky's waist as well as Wade buries his face in both of their sides at once, trying to sandwich himself between his fathers.

"Hey, hey... Wade, it's alright, sweetie," Steve says softly, pulling him back and lifts him onto his lap. He sniffles and reaches a hand up, dragging his pajama sleeve over his wet cheeks, "I had a -hiccup- bad dream," Wade whispers.

"I can see that little man, "Bucky replies, his attempt at a cheerful tone hindered a bit by sleep, "but it's okay. I promise. No one is going to get you. Jarvis wouldn't let anyone in the building and Papa and I _definitely_ wouldn't let anyone get to you."

"P-Pwomise?" The five year old asks, bottom lip trembling as tears threaten to well up in his eyes again.

"I swear. Scouts honor," Bucky replies, holding up a hand. Since Wade is in Cub Scouts, he knows the gesture is understood. The little boy nods and Bucky meets Steve's eyes, the two of them sharing a sigh of relief. He thinks they make a pretty good tag team; Steve provides the warm, strong, safe arms to hold while Bucky provides the soothing words, often in the form of a joke but either way, it gets the job done, "How about Papa and I stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"Okay," Wade agrees, "but you hafta tell me a story," he tells them seriously.

"Of course!" Steve says with mock shock, "What kind of daddies would we be if we didn't provide bedtime stories?!" he exclaims, lifting Wade from his lap and carefully slamming him onto the bed, starting to tickle him.

Loud shrieks suddenly fill the air this time and Bucky grins, watching as Steve tickles their son who's thrashing with giggles. Night time is the only time he's this calm, otherwise he's bouncing off the walls or running his mouth like crazy. He sees an off mixture of himself, Steve, and Uncle Tony in the boy.

"Once upon a time, there was a little boy who always tried to do his best to help people-"

"And was a sassy little shit," Bucky interrupts under his breath.

"Daddy! You gotta put a dollar in the sah-wear jar!" Wade exclaims.

"Yeah Daddy, put a dollar in the swear jar," Steve mocks with a shit eating grin as Bucky sticks his tongue out and Wade giggles, "Any _way_ , he always helped people but people weren't always so nice to him for it. But he had to remember that that sometimes happened but what he was doing was for the best..."

-=-

Once the two extract themselves from the hold of a sleeping five year old, they make their way into the kitchen for a late night snack.

"Do you want marshmallows in yours, Buck?" Steve asks as he pours the hot cocoa into their mugs.

"Of course!" Buck replies as he stuffs a dollar into the swear jar on the kitchen counter, "What kind of hot chocolate doesn't have marshmallows?"

"Not any kind I want," Steve replies.

"That was some story you told," Bucky grins and accepts his cup of cocoa, blowing on the top to cool it down enough to sip, "My favorite part was when the boy saved the other, extremely handsome boy from the dragons."

"I never called him extremely handsome," Steve teases.

"Oh, but you _know_ he was extremely handsome," he preens.

"Oh yeah. I know that. 'Cause I'm married to him," Steve drawls, sitting down his mug in favor of kissing the darker haired man on his soft lips.


End file.
